Promesa cumplida
by L-Kenobi
Summary: Porque Maesi (dueña de la idea) quería algo más entusiasta para el reencuentro de Daenerys con Jorah, te dejó este one-shot que espero que disfrutes.


**Disclaimer:** Canción de Hielo y Fuego y sus personajes no me pertenecen, todo es de George R.R. Martin y HBO.

 _ **Okey, esta historia es vaga y escrita de último momento, lamento si no es lo que esperas. Te quiero Maesi.**_

 **Nota:** Porque Maesi quería algo más entusiasta para el reencuentro de Daenerys con Jorah, te dejó este one-shot que espero que disfrutes.

* * *

Daenerys siguió mirando a Jon Snow, esperando su respuesta sobre la apuñalada en su corazón. Ese pensamiento llevaba torturándola cuando finalmente dejaba su mente en blanco, quería conocer la historia detrás de eso, pero pareciera que no iba a conseguir nada por parte de él ni de Sir Davos.

Ella no era tonta y no se creía que lo dijese de forma literal. Debió ser grave para que fuese mencionado como algo honorífico… ¿Pero qué?

Miró a sus dragones, _sus hijos._ Drogon parecía haber olvidado ya la herida que le fue provocada por aquella gran ballesta en el campo de batalla. Su hijo era fuerte y ahora volaba con sus hermanos como si nada hubiese pasado.

Regresaron por el sendero hasta llegar a la fortaleza en silencio, ya no iba a sacar nada, así que lo que ahora lo único que le apetecía era llegar hasta sus aposentos, quitarse su ropa de batalla y tomar una siesta por lo menos de cinco minutos. ¿Pero realmente lograría descansar? No podía dejar de pensar en todos los acontecimientos recientes.

Tyrion y Missandei los estaban esperando al inicio del pasillo, sus rostros eran serios y por su mente ya cruzaba qué rayos acababa de suceder. No necesitaba más malas noticias para esos momentos, ya tenía suficientes.

—¿Ha ocurrido algo? —Preguntó cuándo estuvieron lo suficientemente cerca de ellos.

—Yo lo consideraría como una buena noticia —Dijo Tyrion con el ceño fruncido—. Por supuesto no puedo darme una idea de cuál puede ser su reacción, después de mis fallas.

—Habla —Ordenó.

—Prefiero no decir nada —Tyrion volvió a fruncir el ceño.

Daenerys apenas iba a ordenarle de nuevo que hablara, pero Missandei habló primero:

—Lo mejor será que usted lo vea, mi reina.

Miró a su doncella, su amiga quien tenía una ligera sonrisa sobre su rostro, avisándole que de verdad no era una noticia mala como la de los últimos días. Daenerys asintió e iniciaron el camino a la sala de trono, donde Tyrion acababa de mencionar que es ahí donde estaba la noticia.

Una persona había ido a visitarla.

¿Pero quién? ¿Cersei Lannister para rendirse y aceptarla como su legítima reina? Que absurdo y tonto sonaba eso. Pero debía ser alguien cercano si sus guardias no iban detrás de ellos, además de que confiaba plenamente en Missandei y si le hubiese preguntado quién era, ella le habría dado la noticia.

Daenerys iba delante y cuando entro a la sala se detuvo en seco.

Reconoció a la persona que le daba la espalda en esos momentos, con las manos entrelazadas sobre su espalda, podía ver que sus brazos estaban descubiertos. Había marcas rojas sobre sus muñecas, no vio nada de la enfermedad que una vez lo acechó.

¿En verdad encontró la cura?

Con el paso de los meses y todo lo que le sucedió no le regaló ni un solo pensamiento desde el día en que le ordenó que encontrara la cura, especialmente desde que cierto norteño llegó a sus tierras.

Jorah Mormont se dio la vuelta para verla, no le regaló ni una sonrisa y lo primero que hizo fue inclinar la rodilla.

—Majestad —Jorah se levantó después de unos minutos.

Daenerys dio unos pasos hacia adelante, quedando a un solo palmo de distancia. Por su mente pasaron los buenos momentos que compartieron en el pasado, cada vez que llegaban a un nuevo lugar y compartía una victoria con él, dejando de lado su traición.

Quería abalanzarse a sus brazos, abrazarlo y agradecerle por volver, cumpliendo su promesa.

Pero no lo hizo, no era la actitud de una reina, sobre todo teniendo a ese condenado norteño rebelde a sus espaldas.

—Puede levantarse, Sir Jorah —Daenerys controló su emoción.

Las cosas iban mejorando poco a poco.

—Es bueno verte, viejo amigo —Daenerys tomo sus manos y le dio una amistad sincera, se conocía perfectamente que sabía que sus ojos brillaban de la emoción. Su viejo amigo lo notó.

Jorah tomo sus manos y beso sus nudillos.

—He regresado a su servicio, mi reina —Jorah habló cuando soltó sus manos—. Si me acepta.

—Será un honor para mí tenerte de nuevo a mi lado.

Daenerys se acercó a él y le dio un abrazo, sus manos se colocaron en la espalda del viejo hombro. Era un abrazo íntimo de dos viejos amigos que no se veían en años, era casi un sueño y por un momento Daenerys se sintió pequeña. Recordando el día en que lo conoció… tanto tiempo ha pasado desde aquello.

Se alejó de él y pidió a Missandei que lo acompañase a uno de los aposentos y le entregasen nueva ropa.

—Tendremos una reunión mas adelante, espero verte a mi lado, como los viejos tiempos.


End file.
